


The Victim

by ayythere_delailah



Category: International Classification of Diseases - World Health Organization
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayythere_delailah/pseuds/ayythere_delailah
Summary: The Victim is infected with denial and pain. Not only that, but they may have the worst case of the Flu they've ever experienced.But... was it really the Flu? Or was it a sickening case ofHanahaki Disease





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by an interesting TikTok i saw. Sorry if it's bad, this is one of my first DARK stories. although, some of my characters do have dark pasts...  
> I hope you enjoy

**a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals of a flowering plant growing in their lungs.**

**____**

**1**

**____**

"BLARGH!"

"Come on! Hurry it up! We're gonna be late!"

They release the rest of the foul-tasting spit into the toilet. Ignoring the bright pink petals that fell along with it. They were used to it by now. It had been like this for weeks. Every morning was the same. Wake up, cough out whatever had built up during the little hours they had slept, and continue getting ready. And before they left, throw up the rest before making their way to the door.

The person knocking on the door began to grow impatient. The Victim could hear their groans of agitation from the other side. School started in less than a few minutes, and both of them were stuck in their home because of their twisted stomach. But they not only felt it in their stomach, they felt it in their chest. Their breathing had grown more ragged with each passed day. Even as much as walking a few feet ended with them bent over trying to catch their breath. They assumed it was just a bad case of the Flu or Pneumonia, but deep down...they knew it was something much worse.

"There. I'm done," called The Victim. Washing down the substance that resembled tar with water before opening the door. The Beloved scrunched their nose. Pointing at the corner of The Victims mouth. "You missed a spot." They swiped at the corner of their mouth with their thumb. Simply wiping their hand on their shirt before pushing past The Beloved and making their way to the door.

"Come, or we'll be late." The Beloved nodded. Hooking their arm to The Victims before smiling happily. The Victim blushed in their presence. Turning their face away to prevent them from seeing the roses blooming in their cheeks. The Beloved only laughed before closing the door shut behind them. Ignoring the feeling of disgust curling in their gut.

The Victim coughed multiple times along the way.

____

**the flower will eventually grow large enough to prevent the victim from breathing. the flower will cease to grow when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim finally dies. however, the flower can be surgically removed.**

____

"This is the fifth time you've come here this week, are you sure you're feeling well?" asked The Nurse. Softly patting their back as they coughed violently into a bucket placed at their feet.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a bad case of the Flu," The Victim reassured. Quickly picking up the bucket to dump the remains into the bin. That way she wouldn't see what they had left behind. The Nurse eyed them suspiciously before nodding. Handing them a small cup of water to drink. The Victim took it gratefully. Taking it down in one go.

"Thank you, Nurse. I'll be heading to lunch now. Take care."

"Likewise child, likewise."

The Victim was obviously lying right through their teeth. They hadn't been satisfied with the load of tar and petals they had let out and was making their way to the restroom to continue. As they were walking past the many classrooms, they caught something at the corner of their eye. Something that stopped them dead in their tracks. The Beloved...with another. Snuggling against the crook of their neck. Laughing and pushing at each other. It was a sight that made something in their chest tighten. Almost to the point where they couldn't breathe. Their eyes bulged from their sockets and their whole body suddenly freezing.

The Victim stifled a sob, staggering away from the sight and sprinting to the bathroom. They couldn't fight the urge to cough any longer. Before they could get to the door, they were already a coughing mess. They could feel the tar oozing down their chin. The petals stuck to the roof of their mouth and the back of their throat. They didn't bother turning on the lights, immediately hunching over the sink and releasing the load of tar and petals they had been holding in. The pain of their tears only mixed with the pain in their chest. It no longer felt like a sickness, it felt like torture. Seeing The Beloved with another felt like the world around them was crippling. Nothing else mattered except for them. The Beloved had been with them since they were in diapers. Helping them up whenever they fell, staying up with them whenever the nights grew hard. They were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Yet, their company backfired on them. They showed them endless love and affection. Not even beginning to realize they were falling in love. Until it was too late. Next thing they knew, they were on their knees. Desperately pleading for The Beloved to stay with them. And then a few moments after, they were caught in The Beloveds sheets. Fighting the urge to tell them everything. A few days after, the coughing had begun.

The Victim pushed away from the sink, stumbling backwards and slamming into the wall. They landed on the floor. Curled into a ball of tears and petals. They wanted it to stop. They wanted to be able to breathe properly. They wanted to look at The Beloved in the face without blushing. They wanted to hang around with them without staring down meddling girls pecking and cooing at them. But the thing they wanted the most, was for them to feel the same way about them. The Victim tried desperately to tell themselves that that night wasn't forced onto The Beloved. That they wanted it as much as they did. But no matter how much they tried, the more regretful they became. Maybe they made a mistake. They wouldn't go down without a fight. Without a reason why they should give up.

The Victim leaned their head back. Wheezing as they stared at the ceiling. Waiting until the pain in their chest subsided so they could continue on with their day.

It wasn't long before they began coughing again.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention this would only be two chapters. since i preferred something like this to be short. maybe i'll edit it later on. who knows !

**when the infection is removed, the victims romantic feelings towards the beloved will be no more.**

____

**2**

____

They had walked home alone that day. Shivering and soaked from the rain. The Beloved had left them all alone. Instead running off with the same person they had saw them with days ago in that classroom.

The Victim felt they had been replaced. It had been a few days since they had seen this unknown person. The Beloved never mentioned them in their conversations. Whenever they were at school, The Beloved would disappear and act like they didn't know The Victim. Like they were hiding their connection with them by hanging out with someone else. Not only did it affect them emotionally, it affected them physically. They had grown quite skinner as the painful days drew on. They would earn many looks from people because of how harshly they were breathing. Even scaring them whenever they had a coughing fit in the middle of class and had to be excused. It seemed as though their 'sickness' was affecting their social life as well.

The Victim sighed as they slumped onto their bed. The rain softly tapping on the window, they flinched at the sound of thunder. On nights like these, The Beloved would hold them close and make them laugh. Oh how they missed the days where they didn't have to worry. But instead, they had to huddle close to their little bucket. For that was the only thing they could cling to. They didn't bother turning on a light to brighten the dim room, or maybe even turn on the TV to keep their mind off the ruckus outside. No. They just laid there. Wheezing pathetically as they thought of The Beloved. And how much they yearned for their touch. It was sickening how desperate they've become in only a few weeks since that night. The Beloved never spoke of it. Whenever there was one word uttered that involved it, they would push it away completely. Not even bothering to discuss it any further.

The Victim was close to falling asleep when they heard their phone buzz on the bureau. They quickly snatched the phone. Their heart fluttering when they saw who it was. "Hello?" chirped The Victim excitedly.

"Hey," replied The Beloved.

The Victim felt the ache in their chest melt away at the sound of their voice. Like a soft melody that they wished would put them to sleep each night. A melody that would soothe the pain they had been experiencing for what felt like centuries. "Sorry I left you back there. My mom wanted me home as soon as possible, ya know so I didn't get sick."

Lies...? They were...lying? If only they knew. If only they knew The Victim had been watching them from a distance. Fighting the urge to separate them and scream in the persons face that they belonged to them. Not anyone else. Every time The Beloved had shot them a smile, they felt jealousy twist in their gut. That was the same smile they would give them. Whenever The Beloved patted them on the back and comforted them, they felt hate twist in their gut. It was the same comforting mechanism they would use on them! Everything they were doing...was what they did to them! That could only mean several other things. Did they also commit such a vile act in The Beloveds sheets as well?! Did they whisper secrets to each other, or make funny faces to each other from across the room? Who was this person to think that they could take their beloved away from them?! WHO?!

"Anyway, I'm stuck on number 23-"

"Who are they?"

The line went silent. They could only hear their own ragged breath. Eventually, they got a reply," What're you talking about?"

"Them. Who are they? I-I'm just curious-"

"How do you know about them? I could've sworn I've been careful." Careful? So they were hiding them. But why? They were supposed to be telling each other everything. That's what best friends were for right? Telling each other whenever they got a chance with someone. Helping each other whenever things never went their way. How come it didn't apply here? How come they were trying so hard to hide it from them?

"Look just forget about them okay? They're nobody important. Next time, mind your own damn business. I hate when you do that! I'm not your beloved or anything! We're just friends! That night meant nothing!" The Beloved snapped. Although they were nowhere near The Victim, they still flinched when they heard them raise their voice over the phone. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be best friends. Attached at the hip. Almost like family! "Now can you help me with this homework or not? I'd rather waste my time on someone else."

The Victim felt their throat tighten and their eyes swell with tears. The pain in their chest soon returned and they felt petals slowly making their way up their throat. Where they would soon be coughed out. The pain in their chest seemed to worsen the more time they spent being silent. It felt like thorns burrowing into their lungs. Making it painful to even move their torso one centimeter.

"Aren't we best friends...?" They couldn't stop their voice from quavering. Tears slid down their cheeks as if they were people on sleds. They coughed violently again. Spitting out the tar and petals into the bucket. The Beloved stayed silent once more. Then they let out a tired sigh before saying in a cold and distant voice;

"Get well soon."

They hung up.

The Victims eyes widened. The phone slowly sliding out of their hand and landing on the duvet. They were gone. Most likely talking to the person who snatched them and corrupted them. Everything was falling apart. They suddenly felt this wave wash over them. And they grabbed the bucket. Pushing out the painful petals and tar that were stuck at the back of their throat. It felt like more than usual, and the stabbing pain in their lungs only grew. They suddenly had the urge to check social media. And they snatched their phone from its burial in the covers. Opening it and fighting against its painful glare as they scrolled through Instagram. Quickly typing in The Beloveds username.

 ** _user not found_**.

"No.."

They checked Twitter.

**_you're blocked._ **

"Please no!"

Snapchat?

**_blocked._ **

Messages?

**_blocked._ **

The Beloved blocked them on everything. Obviously not wanting to make contact with them again. The Victim screamed. Chucking their phone to the other side of the room. They were sure they heard it crack, but they could care less. It couldn't even compare to the cracks in their heart. And the thorns in their chest. Tears continued to streak down their face. They hit at the mattress. Screaming at the top of their lungs. They threw their pillow at their lamp. Shattering it. They did the same with their mirror. Pictures. Memories flooding their vision as they wreaked havoc.

_"I learned a new song today! I heard my dad singing it to my mom!" The Beloved announced. The Victim gazed curiously at them as they sat across from them. Crossing their legs and giggling excitedly._

They were young and stupid. Telling each other things their parents would utter to them or whatever they heard their parents say. Sometimes it was curses. Sometimes it was secrets. It didn't matter to them at that age.

_"So it starts like...wise man say."_

The song stuck with them as they aged. Fighting through the toughest stages of life together. Not giving a care in the world.

_"Only fools rush in."_

The Victim fell on their bed once more. Sobbing and coughing painfully. They could feel something at the back of their throat. They tried coughing it out, but it didn't budge. More petals and tar seemed to be overflowing their mouth, staining their lips and muffling their cries ever so slightly. They were surprised the neighbors hadn't called their mother yet. Perhaps they weren't home. It would be until late till their mother would return from her shift at the hospital.

_"But I can't help..."_

The Victim curled on their sheets. Their arms wrapped tightly around their stomach. They coughed harshly as they clenched the crumpled photo in their hand. A pool of tar stained petals flew from their mouth. They raised the photo to their face. Smiling weakly. Suddenly it was getting harder to breathe. It was like their body was slowly failing on them. Slowly giving into the pain that had developed in just a few short weeks. The thing at the back of their neck felt like it was growing. Spreading from their throat to their mouth. They could feel their chest grow tightener. Their lungs hurting in every way. They could feel something pierce through them. The feeling made them gasp. Yet, they smiled. Eyes scanning the picture over and over until it was engraved in their memory. Despite the fact The Beloved was the one that caused this, they still found it in their heart to love them. To cherish them. Even if they hated them. Tears continued to flow. Heartbeats grew slower. The air felt as if it was growing colder. The room went silent. The rain stopped. The Victim brought the picture closer to their chest. Shakily whispering to nothing;

_"Falling in love...with...you..."_

Their breaths came to a halt.

___

The Victims body was found the next morning. To The Mothers horror, she found her child curled in bed. Eyes rolled to the back of their head and their mouth hung open. Out of their mouth, beautiful Primroses grew. They weren't sure where they came from, nor how they ended up in The Victims lungs, but all they knew was...

The Victim died of **Hanahaki Disease.**


End file.
